The present invention relates to: (1) novel crystalline aluminosilicate (hereinafter referred to as "crystalline aluminosilicate (ISI-6)"), (2) a process for preparing said crystalline aluminosilicate (ISI-6), (3) a process for producing hydrocarbons from oxygen-containing compounds with crystalline aluminosilicate (ISI-6) as a catalyst, and (4) a process for producing hydrocarbons from synthesis gas in the presence of a catalyst comprising crystalline aluminosilicate (ISI-6) and metals having an ability to reduce carbon monoxide.
A number of crystalline aluminosilicates, natural or synthetic, have heretofore been known and various processes have been proposed to prepare such crystalline aluminosilicates. These crystalline aluminosilicates are usually prepared by subjecting an aqueous mixture consisting of a silica source, an alumina source and an alkali metal source to a hydrothermal reaction.
A process for preparing crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite having a special crystal structure by adding organic compounds exemplified by tetrapropylammonium bromide to the above described aqueous mixture has recently been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 43800/1977 and 134517/1981 disclose that addition of alcohols results in the preparation of ZMS-5 type zeolite and Zeta 1 or 3 type zeolite. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,859, 4,107,195 and 4,146,584 disclose that addition of nitrogen-containing compounds results in the formation of ZSM-21 type or ZSM-35 type zeolite. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,499 describes that ferrierite is prepared by using piperidine or its derivatives.